


Interrupted Showers

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: Logan interrupts you in the shower.





	Interrupted Showers

You were in the shower, trying to get rid of the filthy thoughts about Logan, your boyfriend, that swarmed your head like locusts, when the door creaked open; you never locked it, as it was only ever you and Logan in the house, so when you heard the typical sound of him undressing, you pretended not to notice, you pretended to ignore him until he stepped in behind you, and kissed your shoulder. 

“Taking a shower without me?” Logan asked lowly, his hands on your hips as he kissed your neck and bit lightly at the skin. 

“Maybe,” you giggled, biting your lip as you subconsciously backed up into him, the hot droplets of water from the shower felt like heaven when coupled with his sinful kisses. “Why?”

“Come here,” he growled, turning you around and biting his lip as his eyes raked down your body, drinking in the sight of you; he groaned, and looked back into your eyes. “You look so good, baby.”

“Oh, yeah?” You smirked, backing yourself up against the wall and wrapping your legs around Logan’s waist, grinding your hips as he moaned and held onto your thighs, his hair losing its volume as it grew wet. “How good do I look, Daddy?”

“Like a fucking full course meal,” he snarled with a sinful smile, his hardened cock pressing against the inside of your thigh. “I wanna fuck you, so bad.”

“Then why don’t you?” You teased daringly, gasping out a moan when Logan slammed into you and rocked his hips in time with yours; he was hard, and fast, and rough, and you wouldn’t have had it any other day as you gasped out for him and clawed at his back, loving the way he felt as he pounded into you and bit your skin and left marks where everyone would see. “Harder, Daddy, please!”

“You feel so fucking good,” Logan growled, going harder as his fingertips bruised your thighs in the most wickedly wonderful of ways. You arched your back as you whined with need and ground down on him, wanting more and more, needing more and more. “You like this, baby? You like it when I fuck you roughly?”

“Yes!” You moaned almost breathlessly as you gripped onto his shoulders and marked the skin with red trails from your nails; he continued to pound into you so harshly that you could see stars, until at last, you were cumming all over him, yowling out his name and panting like a tired dog while he spilled himself inside you. Eventually, Logan pulled out, and kissed you harshly. 

“Did you remember to buy conditioner?” He asked lowly, voice hoarse. 

“Yeah,” you breathed out, bending down to pick it up when Logan slapped your backside and chuckled, causing you to bite your lip and stifle another moan as you stood back up and passed it to him. “You’re not going anywhere tomorrow, are you?”

“Nah,” Logan shook his head and poured some conditioner into his hands before lathering it into his hair, a devilish smile upon his lips. “You’ve got me all to yourself tomorrow, baby.”


End file.
